


Baking, but Gay

by ItsYaGrill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is a fucking beast tho, M/M, Mikey cant bake, Seriously michael wtf, hhhey its gay, the boyfs are baking wowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaGrill/pseuds/ItsYaGrill
Summary: Jeremy is pretty much a pro baker, even though he never had to "learn" it. Michael, on the other hand, is a disaster with batter. He still tries to help his boyfriend though- but the help leads to chaos.





	Baking, but Gay

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty gay(tm)

"Hey bro?"

"Y-Yeah, dude?"

"I'm hungry." Michael stated simply, his stomache letting out a loud rumble, as if to prove his point. Jeremy chuckled a little and paused the game they were playing, standing up. "Are you gonna order take out or something?" Michael asked, turning around and hugging the beanbag he was sitting on before. Jeremy shot him a look that pretty much asked whether the other teen was insane or not.

"N-No, I'm n-not ordering take out. I'm gonna bake."

"Wait- bake?!" Michael shot up.

Jeremy chuckled as he wandered into the kitchen. "Y-Yes, bake."

Michael scrambled to his feet ran into the kitchen, hopping up and down next to his boyfriend. "Dude, you bake?!"

Jeremy nodded, putting his apron on and tying it in the back. "Y-Yeah, I bake. B-But I'm n-not going to make y-you pot brownies." The slightly shorter teen chided, pulling out different ingredients. Michael's enthusiasm dropped a little, but he wasn't about to give up on his quest for pot brownies.

"Why, are you afraid to cronch some weed?"

Jeremy blinked and faced his boyfriend. "W-Wait- cronch?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah! I overheard two guys talking once- one had short, sandy blonde hair and greyish blueish eyes and the other had long, brown hair with blue eyes- but his right eye had like, a brown smudge in it which looked super fucking cool- and sandy haired dude said this guy named Jared "cronched a bathbomb". So I asked them what that means and they said its pretty much just another word for eating something. And then long haired guy said that he was "gonna kill that Kleinman", whatever that means." Michael explained. Jeremy rolled his eyes and chuckled, pulling out the last of the stuff he needed. The other teen ran over, pulling up his sleeves and washing his hands. "I'm gonna help!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Uh, I think I can do this b-by myself..." He trailed off as he looked at Michael, the other giving him puppy dog eyes and pouting a little. Jeremy sighed as his will caved in. "W-Well, I guess a little help couldn't hurt..." Michael's face lit up as he whooped in joy, almost knocking over a mixing bowl in the process. Jeremy grimaced, slowly having second thoughts.

* * *

Jeremy yelped as Michael whisked the batter, little drops of chocolate-y goodness flying everywhere. The kitchen looked like a tornado stormed through, followed by a hurricane. Michael's face was covered in flower and batter as well, but it didn't seem to bother him at all as he kept ferociously whisking. Jeremy hid behind a plate, ducking a little. Letting Michael help was a mistake...

* * *

Jeremy sighed as he sat back down, leaning back and pushing his batter splattered hair out of his face. This... might still be ok... maybe... oh who was he kidding. Michael is a disaster with baking. There's no changing that fact. Jeremy yelped as a ball of... something hit the side of his head. He put a hand up to the weird liquidy substance and inspected it. It was the cake batter they had made. Michael was smirking in the doorway, one hand totally covered in batter.

"...Are y-you w-wasting the b-batter?"

"I wouldn't say I'm wasting it-"

"Michael, did y-you put the cake in the oven."

"Fuck!"

* * *

Jeremy checked on the cake ater it was in the oven for about 15 minutes. The cake looked depressed, as if it refused to puff up. And Jeremy knew why.

"Michael... did y-you put the b-baking powder in the cake b-batter...?"

"Baking powder?"

Jeremy sighed and resisted the urge to face palm. "Guess n-not." He put on his oven mitts and removed the halfway baked cake from the oven, hoping he could still save its poor soul.

* * *

Jeremy must have dozed off a little, because when he woke up he heard yelling. He jumped up and stumbled into the kitchen, where Michael was screaming his head off- and for good reason. The cake was totally charred and there was a piece of burning cloth on the floor. Jeremy blinked before rushing to grab their fire extinguisher and putting the fire out. Once the cloth- or rather, the ashes- was put out, Jeremy glared at Michael, who simply grinned sheepishly back at his boyfriend.

* * *

 Jeremy smiled lightly as he finished frosting the cake while Michael watched.

"So I'm banned from baking."

"Mhm."

"For life."

"Mhm."

"That's bullshit!"

Jeremy looked at his boyfriend. Neither weren't amused. "Is it? Or do y-you w-wanna eat y-your charred cake w-while I eat this?" He held up both cakes and quirked an eyebrow. Michael grumbled and looked away.

"Either w-way... it's done!" Finally, Jeremy added mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> and so jeremy and michael ate cake and  
> Foxtrot  
> Uniform  
> Charlie  
> Kilo  
> Echo  
> Delta
> 
> ;)))


End file.
